There is an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet while conveying a sheet-like image receiving medium such as paper (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a “sheet”). The image forming apparatus includes a fixing apparatus. For example, in the fixing apparatus, a conductive layer of a fixing belt is heated by an electromagnetic induction heating system (hereinafter referred to as “IH system”). The fixing apparatus fixes a toner image on the sheet by the heat of the fixing belt.
The fixing apparatus includes an electromagnetic induction heating device for heating the fixing belt. The electromagnetic induction heating device generates magnetic flux by applying a high frequency current from an inverter driving circuit. The electromagnetic induction heating device includes a coil and a ferrite core (magnetic body). The ferrite core covers a side opposite to the fixing belt of the coil (hereinafter referred to as “rear surface side”). The ferrite core concentrates the magnetic flux from the coil on the fixing belt. The ferrite core enables opposite parts of the fixing belt to generate heat.